Garnet Wings, Crimson Eyes
by Mr.Seven
Summary: Los Tsviets rondan los viejos secretos de Midgar y Vincent no va a permitir que se salgan con su plan de acabar con la humanidad. Investigación, lucha, recuerdos y la vuelta de viejos amigos que le aportarán algo más que ayuda. Aviso:habrá Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La historia original y personajes pertenece a Square Enix.**

**Prólogo**

Sentado entra las ruinas de lo que en su día había sido una casa de dos plantas, con la espalda descansando en una pared de ladrillo y su garra apoyada sobre su rodilla derecha, Vincent Valentine observaba en solemne silencio lo que en su día había sido la lustrosa Midgar; ahora abandonada por toda alma viva y dejada a su suerte entre escombros y desamparo.

La vista, a pesar de parecerle incorrecta, no conseguía inducir en él algún sentimiento de angustia o tristeza. Hacía largos años que el hombre de cabello largo y oscuro había llegado a sentir a medias, a sentir sin sentir realmente, a estar semi ausente ante las preocupaciones que a otros asfixiaban. Posiblemente en compensación de su silenciosa tortura.

Mujeres y hombres adultos lloraban al ver la desolada ciudad a la que habían pertenecido, aquella que había sido arrasada tras "La caída del meteorito", aquella que tanto sufrimiento había vivido en sus calles arrastrando a sus habitantes a la desolación. Y él observaba en silencio, miraba en calma aquel paisaje ya desértico, aquel vergel de basura y calamidad al que también había pertenecido.

Ellos recordaban la caída, el desastre, el fin de la poderosa Shinra… Pero él recordaba más, más de todo aquello que cualquiera pudiese decirle. Recordaba su vida, su vida como había sido en aquel tiempo lejano cuando él aún era un TURCO y dedicaba su tiempo a la protección encomendada. Recordaba su entrenamiento y el vacío de su alrededor, recordaba su objetivo –único porqué de su vida- recordaba a sus superiores y su último trabajo. Recordaba el experimento de Jenova y su muerte a manos de un enajenado Hojo, la muerte del Vincent Valentine que había sido hasta el momento y el nacimiento del Caos que lo perseguiría por siempre. Recordaba su despertar y recordaba su protegida. Lucrecia. Por supuesto que recordaba a Lucrecia, aquella con la que había soñado innumerables pesadillas durante al menos treinta años inducido por la materia.

Y entonces comprendía el vacío de su entusiasmo, el deje de su pensamiento, el por qué no encontraba nostalgia en aquel ruinoso lugar. Comprendía aquello que se había llevado la mitad de su vida y lo había dejado a medias, como si le hubiesen arrancado la mitad izquierda del cuerpo.

Vincent vivía casi sin vivir, pues su única vida residía en ayudar a aquellos compañeros a los que siempre había ayudado y de los que también había recibido auxilio. Vivía manteniendo la furia de la materia que reinaba en su interior tratando de controlar su afán destructivo. Vivía porque había que permanecer alerta junto a WRO por si algo se alzaba de nuevo contra el mundo. Pero no vivía por él, no vivía por seguir un fin que consiguiese dar sentido a su existencia. El Vincent que guardaba todas aquellas ilusiones ya había muerto –quizás incluso antes de ser asesinado por Hojo- y el que quedaba era el recipiente que contenía todas sus responsabilidades.

Le resultaba irónico. Había vuelto a Midgar a raíz de los sucesos de Kalm, al este, debido al ataque de los soldados de los Tsviets sobre la ciudad durante las fiestas parroquiales. Un problema se estaba gestando y aterrorizaba a las gentes del lugar. Y justamente había sido el terror y la destrucción lo que los había alejado de Midgar en su tiempo.

Allí tumbado, recordando como si solo pasasen imágenes frente a sus iris granates, se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo Reevee a esas horas en las que lo había citado en el lugar.

Continuó mirando sin mirar. Casas, edificios, tubos, cañerías, máquinas… Todos destrozos casi fantasmas sin ningún movimiento más que el del aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones.

Casi se disponía acerrar los ojos y dejar de mirar cuando una figura pasó caminando por una de las calles próximas a donde estaba. Abrió los ojos al instante y se echó hacia adelante, pero no pudo saber de qué se trataba, pues la figura ya había desaparecido.

Extrañamente su pecho se había acelerado y sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza. Juraría haber visto una bata blanca y un pelo castaño y recogido. Pero era imposible.

-¿Estás cómodo? – Tanto tiempo en aquel lugar y Reevee había conseguido sorprenderlo. Pero volvió a mirar al lugar donde había visto el movimiento y no había nada. Su subconsciente, sus recuerdos posiblemente volvían a jugarle una mala pasada.

Se levantó y se puso frente al hombre de perilla y traje azul, comisionado de la Organización para la Regeneración Mundial (WRO).

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Vincent con su habitual tono apagado y profundo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte -. Comentó Reevee en un alarde de sarcasmo. – Recibimos señales de Kalm. Después de que encontrásemos a los Tsviets Azul y Shelke han cesado los ataques, pero eso no es lo relevante, sino lo esperado. También han dicho que se han producido temblores y se han visto fulgores verdes y azulados provenientes de aquí, de Midgar. Por eso te he vuelto a llamar.

Vincent no respondió al instante. Nunca lo hacía. Recapacitó en las palabras de Reevees y recordó los encuentros con los Tsviets.

-¿Has hablado con Shalua? –Preguntó taciturno bajo su capa granate.

-Aun no. Preferí comentártelo a ti primero -.

Vincent asintió y echó un último vistazo al lugar donde había tenido la que ya consideraba una nueva visión.

-Habla con ella. Iré a dar una vuelta por las viejas ruinas de Shinra -. Acordó con calma Vincent antes de pasar por el lado de Reevee para irse.

El hombre lo conocía bien, sabía que podría encargarse de echar un vistazo y tampoco le sorprendió la sordidez de sus respuestas.

-Buena suerte -. Dedicó antes de perder Vincent escaleras abajo.

Una vez salió de la casa –o lo que quedaba de ella- miró a su alrededor y buscó las instalaciones abandonadas hacía tanto tiempo. Los Tsviets. Habían surgido hacía un tiempo indicando que, con ellos, traerían la erradicación de los humanos. Fuertes, rápidos… Pero lo que a él más le llamaba la atención era la información que parecían tener acerca de su vida. Le molestaba aquella incertidumbre en que se veían sumidos, sobre todo al tratarse de algo relacionado con él y su pasado. Pero de los Tsviets tampoco le interesaba demasiado, solamente tenía dos objetivos: Weiss, su líder, pues debían llegar a él para frenar sus intenciones y Shelke, la joven intoxicada de materias que parecía saber algo más de lo que había pasado con Lucrecia y con la que, de alguna forma, se sentía identificado.

Miró arriba, donde había dejado a su viejo amigo, por última vez y finalmente dio un bandazo a su capa para ponerse en marcha en busca de respuestas.


	2. Chapter 1 Midgar

**Disclaimer: La historia original y personajes pertenece a Square Enix.**

**Comentario de Autor: Un primer capítulo más corto de lo que pretendía, pero tenía que arracar de alguna forma y ha sido esta. Disfrutadlo.**

**Midgar**

Caminaba por las ruinas de la vieja Midgar sin señal alguna de vida por las desérticas calles. El último ruido que había escuchado desde hacía una hora era el del helicóptero de Reevees alejándose del lugar.

Fue por esto que le extrañó escuchar pasos pesados al acercarse a una bifurcación de la estrecha calle por la que se movía.

Rápidamente se escondió tras el muro de una de las pocas casas en pie, apoyando la espalda contra este y colocando el cañón de Alivio de Cerbero hacia arriba, a la espera de comprobar el causante del ruido.

Segundos más tarde, echó un vistazo rápido al camino que había estado frente a él y comprobó que había dos enormes perros de los Tsviets, caminando y olisqueando por el lugar. Al parecer habían notado su olor, aunque de momento lo seguían buscando.

No lo pensó demasiado, dios un giro brusco hacia su izquierda y salió al camino quedando de cara a los perros mientras disparaba su pistola con la firmeza de su derecha. Al instante, los dos perros lo miraron con un ronco gruñido y corrieron hacia él. Las balas del hombre rebotaban en la dura coraza que las bestias llevaban en torno a su modificado cuerpo.

Vincent decidió dejar de disparar de frente y esperó los pocos segundos que le quedaban a que los perros estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca. Entonces dio un salto hacia el muro de su izquierda, apoyando los pies en el cemento para dar un mortal hacia atrás en el momento en que los Tsviets pasasen corriendo bajo él sin ser aun conscientes de su rápida maniobra.

Cuando los caninos mutantes pasaron corriendo bajo el pistolero, este, aun en su salto de espaldas, dirigió su arma a la nuca de lo que ya no podían llamarse animales, acabando primero con un y luego con otro en menos de una milésima.

Las bestias se desplomaron al tiempo que Valentine acababa su salto con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y sin perderlos de su vista.

"_Vincent Valentine"_

Una suave voz de mujer hizo que Vincent levantase la vista al instante, siendo visible parte del blanco de sus ojos en torno a sus iris granate debido al escalofrío producido por el recuerdo de aquella visión que le atormentaba.

Pero, a pesar de su ansia o su temor, en cuanto volvió la vista a su frente no encontró nadie de quien pudiese surgir la voz que lo seguía. Se llevó una mano a la frente y miró su garra.

"_Lo siento mucho"_

Ahora las palabras procedían del fondo de sus recuerdos, marcadas a fuego en el brillo de sus refuerzos metálicos. Grabadas en sus ojos por el infinito tiempo que le quedaba.

Se puso de nuevo en marcha, alertado por la presencia de los perros Tsviets y en busca de soldados de los mismos para contar con la ventaja del factor sorpresa.

**xxxxxxx**

Disparó tres veces desde su posición. A la rodilla, al hombro y al pecho. Y la última soldado Tsviets estaba aniquilada. Calló con el sonido seco de un plomo y desparramó los cartuchos que le quedaban en la metralleta el tiempo que el cristal de su casco se resquebrajaba.

Vincent saltó del gran contenedor industrial en el que estaba apostado tras un par de cajas del viejo cargamento ya en desuso y se acercó al último Tsviets con el que había acabado.

Miró el cristal roto durante unos segundos, preguntándose en que parte de todos aquellos cables quedaría el rastro de la persona que alguna vez había sido aquella mujer. Los Tsviets eran despiadados. Secuestraban vidas humanas y las convertían en soldados controlados por materia y cables. Un destino cruel para unas personas humildes y felices.

El pálido continuó su camino hacia el interior de Shinra, que en la actualidad ya apenas contaba con sistemas de seguridad operativos. Desde el patio en el que estaba accedió a la tercera planta que reconoció gracias a su antigua pertenencia a los TURCOS.

Recorrió los pasillos cruzándose con salas de reuniones, laboratorios e incluso una desgastada sala de entrenamiento para SOLDADO. Pero no había rastro de más enemigos por el lugar. Al contrario de lo que parecía debido a la seguridad de la terraza, lo más probable era que aquello que estuviese rondando Midgar desde Shinra, estaría en los laberínticos sótanos.

Caminó con calma por la estancia, comprobando el penoso estado de los establecimientos más modernos y lujosos de la gran Midgar en su día. Cristales rotos, fusibles quemados, muebles destrozados, paredes derrumbadas, antiguos cuadros… La magnánima Shinra propiedad del magnate de Rufus Shinra, uno de los hombres más codiciosos e imprudentes que el mundo había conocido. Ahora su foto quemada se deterioraba en aquel edificio más lentamente que su salud en su cara silla de ruedas.

Bajó las escaleras con su infinita paciencia, fijándose poco en lo que sus ojos ya habían visto más de una vez en un viaje que no planteó demasiado ajetreo hasta llegar al primer piso. En cuanto bajó los últimos escalones, dos pequeñas máquinas redondas con un radar en su parte central se acercaron a él a toda prisa, dedicándole descargas eléctricas a las piernas, pecho y cabeza.

A pesar de que los primeros ataque consiguieron darle en el cuádriceps y en el costado la potencia de las máquinas no era la suficiente como para inutilizarlo con aquello.

De un golpe limpio de su izquierda izo rodar el cargador de su arma y, tras dar un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia de tiro, dedicó un disparo decisivo que reventó el centro de una de las máquinas. La otra, tras dar una vuelta sobre sí misma mientras cargaba energía, se lanzó contra el hombre quien le dedicó una patada que la dejó boca abajo a algunos metros de él.

Vincent se acercó unos pasos y dio otro tiro a la zona blanda del robot rastreador haciendo que dejase de mover las robóticas patas. Nuevamente el silencio.

**xxxxxxx**

"_Uplink Successful. Now commencing SND"_

"_La conexión con los datos adjuntos a la base data de las investigaciones de la Dra. Crecent ha sido satisfactoria. Búsqueda de la protomatira comenzada. Nuevo documento sin revisar."_

Una luz brillante. Y un aguijonazo atravesó la cabeza de Vincent de lado a lado obligándole a hincar una rodilla en el suelo al tiempo que soltaba un quejido agarrando su sien. Comenzó a respirar con fuerza mientras sentía las costillas hacer presión sobre sus músculos. Apretó los dientes y se agarró el pecho, la voz le sonaba más ronca.

"_¿Recuerdas nuestro lugar bajo aquel árbol?"_

Su pecho se paró por un instante y una figura brillante se presenció ante su ya borrosa visión antes de que soltase un alarido desesperado.


End file.
